1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of winches and in particular to a new and useful winch system which includes means for the compound control of two separate winch motors so that the tensions on their respective heaving lines may be correspondingly regulated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a control device for two winch motors for compound drives, which are connected, each through a high pressure and a low pressure line, in a closed circuit comprising a hydrostatic, continuously adjustable, drive pump which is controlled through a continuously adjustable servo valve. There are known control devices of this kind in which, during the windup of one of the ropes or cables, the operator has to control the winch motor by means of a manual adjusting mechanism while observing the tension of the ropes. The other winch, having to pay out the other rope correspondingly, thereby drives its motor which, now, acts as a pump. The delivered oil volume drains through a brake valve of large diameter. This means that a great quantity of energy is converted into heat and large oil coolers are needed. Also, the wear is unnecessarily high. In addition, with unfavorable turns ratios of the rope drums and an open circuitry, there is a risk of overspeeding the winch motors, with still more heat generation or even destruction of a motor by excess speed.